Gem arrangements seek to enhance the appearance of the gems by making them appear larger and/or enhance their visual characteristics. This is often done by abutting the gems such that many smaller gems appear to be a single larger and more valuable gem often known as a composite stone. Different mounting systems can further enhance the simulated appearance of composite gems by their lack of visibility. Alternatively, gems can be arranged to reflect or refract light in a complementary manner such that light further enhances the natural beauty of the arrangement. Complementary arrangements position a plurality of complementary gems in relation to a central gem such that the refracted light from the complementary gems is at least partially introduced into and benefits the central gem.
An article of jewelry is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,324 to Hamin. The arrangement includes a central stone encircled or surrounded by a series of smaller stones. The invention is focused generally on an economical process wherein the encircling stones are set in a single operation. The tables of the encircling stones are shown approximately parallel with the crown angle. Thus, while the central stone and encircling stones of Hamin are in close proximity, the stones lack a complimentary arrangement wherein the encircling stones provide visually enhancing benefits to the central stone.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,869 to Monnier, a composite precious stone is shown including a rectangular center stone surrounded by four trapezoidal stones to form a larger rectangular stone. Alternatively, a step-cut center stone is surrounded by eight smaller composite stones. Monnier focuses on the fitting of the stones and the concealment of the mounting, but the composite stones are not positioned in a complimentary arrangement wherein the smaller composite stones provide visually enhancing benefits to the central stone.
A complex article of jewelry is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,115 to Mesica comprising a central gem, complementary gemstones at least partially surrounding the central gem, and a setting for the central gem and complementary gemstones. The complementary gemstones are elongate gemstones each defining a separate longitudinal axis Each complementary gemstone has two diverging angled faces forming an edge oriented inwards towards the central gem. The complementary gemstones are contiguously mounted forming an enclosure proximate to and positioning at least a portion of the faces to the pavilion of the central gem.
Mesica teaches at least a portion of the light passing inward through the mounted complementary gemstones is refracted and enters into the central gem and this refracted light can greatly enhance the appearance of the central gem. However, in order to achieve this stated enhancement. Mesica mandates many specific limitations on the article of jewelry to get these effects. For example, Mesica requires the typical complementary gemstones to be baguette, tapered baguette, square, and round. In contrast, the central gemstone is typically round, marquise, square, pear, emerald cut or princess shapes. The complementary gemstones are preferably in sizes from about 3 mm and up in length along their longitudinal axes and contiguously mounted. Finally, Mesica requires the length of complementary gemstones to be substantially the same to within at least about a thousandth of an inch in order to be held securely in the mounting at their top and bottom.
While Mesica teaches an enhanced appearance of the central gem. Mesica defines many “typical” and “preferred” constraints on the shape of the complementary gemstones including the minimal length, substantially same length, and contiguous positioning. Thus, Mesica has defined multiple constraints that increase the complexity of the mounting of the complementary gemstones while creating a marginal visual improvement to the central gem. For example, while the complementary gemstones are in close proximity to the central gemstone, their general alignment is not primarily directed towards the central gem, but towards a portion of the mounting and thus the ability of the complementary stones to provide an appreciable amount of light at angles suitable for rays of light to pass into the central gem is questionable.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,689 B1 and D443,554 S to Lai, jewelry settings are taught including mounting systems for arrangements of square or rectangular gemstones set to substantially appear as a single large gemstone. A lattice type mounting is employed to support the positioning of multiple smaller gemstones creating the appearance of a single truncated pyramidal shaped gemstone having either a square or rectangular base. The positioning of the gemstones in Lai, however, does not produce a complimentary arrangement of gemstones wherein visually enhancing benefits are created between the gemstones.
A continuing need exists for a simplified gemstone arrangement having visually enhancing characteristics for the central gemstone that does not have complex requirements for the positioning, type, and dimensions of the complementary gemstones.